everything_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Havana - Camila Cabello
Havana, ooh na-na (ay) Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ay, ay) He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ay) There's somethin' 'bout his manners (uh huh) Havana, ooh na-na (uh) He didn't walk up with that "how you doin'?" (uh) (When he came in the room) He said there's a lot of girls I can do with (uh) (But I can't without you) I knew him forever in a minute (hey) (That summer night in June) And papa says he got malo in him (uh) He got me feelin' like Ooh-ooh-ooh, I knew it when I met him I loved him when I left him Got me feelin' like Ooh-ooh-ooh, and then I had to tell him I had to go, oh na-na-na-na-na Havana, ooh na-na (ay, ay) Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ay, ay) He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (uh huh) Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ay) My heart is in Havana (ay) Havana, ooh na-na Jeffery Just graduated, fresh on campus, mm Fresh out East Atlanta with no manners, **** Fresh out East Atlanta Bump on her bumper like a traffic jam Hey, I was quick to pay that girl like Uncle Sam (here you go, ay) Back it on me, shawty cravin' on me Get to diggin' on me (on me) She waited on me (then what?) Shawty cakin' on me, got the bacon on me (wait up) This is history in the makin' on me (on me) Point blank, close range, that be If it cost a million, that's me (that's me) I was gettin' mula, man they feel me Havana, ooh na-na (ay, ay) Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (oh, ay, ay) He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (oh no) Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ay) My heart is in Havana (ay) Havana, ooh na-na Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na (oo-ooh) Take me back, back, back like Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na (yeah, babe) Take me back, back, back like Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na (yea, yeah) Take me back, back, back like Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na (yea, babe) Take me back, back, back (Hey, hey) Ooh-ooh-ooh Ooh-ooh-ooh Take me back to my Havana Havana, ooh na-na Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (oh, yeah) He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (ay, ay) Oh, but my heart is in Havana My heart is in Havana (ay) Havana, ooh na-na Uh huh Oh na-na-na (oh na, yeah) Oh na-na-na Oh na-na-na No, no, no, take me back Oh na-na-na Havana, ooh na-na Source: LyricFind Songwriters: Adam King Feeney / Alexandra Leah Tamposi / Andrew Wotman / Brandon Perry / Brittany Talia Hazzard / Camila Cabello / Jeffery Lamar Williams / Louis Russell Bell / Pharrell L. Williams / Brian Dong Ho Lee / Kaan Gunesberg Havana lyrics © Warner Chappell Music, Inc, Kobalt Music Publishing Ltd., Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Universal Music Publishing Group